Gideon Waters
Personality Gideon grew up on the streets of Bretia fending for himself as an orphan. As a result trust is something that does not come naturally to him. Although Gideon prefers to use spells in combat he is well versed in how to get around unseen and use his wits as a weapon. Quick Summary - Thievery of Killean Black's spell book - Destruction of the Old town Orphanage - Persecution and chase - Meeting with Vondal the dwarf Origin Story Chapter 1 - The streets of Bretia were as busy as any other day, densely packed citizens paraded through the market square buying and selling the latest goods and services without a care in the world for the safely of their back pockets. At least that’s what Gideon hoped for. He was on overwatch today, positioned above on the roof of the Wobbly Tavern, a pub on the corner of Bretia’s fabled market square. Gideon’s job was simple, start the proceedings or on the rare occasion alert the others if the town guards got wind of what was about to go down. He wondered how no one ever saw him, was it his small size and youth or was it that people were more concerned about making a profit? Either way, it served his purpose, times were tough and if that meant risking a thing or two, then so be it. Gideon noted the familiar patrol routes the town guard took through the market, he mused to himself how predictable they had become. Down past Mc’gruers magic emporium, right through Badger's row and the countless market stalls and then finally past the Blazing Anvil, where Dwarven smithy's forged armor and weapons. After reaching this point the guards would pass out of Gideon’s view and usually through the doors of the opposing pub on the other side of the square. As the guards neared the end of their daily pilgrimage, Gideon reached into a small satchel attached to an old worn leather belt around his waist. After a few moments of fumbling, he produced a small lifeless stone and held it firm in his hand. Making sure the guards had left the square Gideon brought the stone to his mouth, whilst muttering a short phase. After a short moment, the dull lifeless stone took on a soft red hue becoming brighter and somewhat warmer in Gideon’s hand. For a moment he lost concentration of what was going on in the square and seemed transfixed by the odd beauty of the stone, wispy tendrils seemed to turn and dance around one another within the stone. Turning his attention back towards the square a dozen small hooded figures suddenly joined the market from a dozen side streets as if on cue. The hooded figures were some-what shorter than the average human in the square, not enough to draw attention to themselves, but enough to allow them to move quickly and discreetly through the crowds. Very quickly Gideon found that even he struggled to pick them out from the massive crowd below, but he knew this was a good thing as they too were clearly doing their job well. After a few minutes of observing Gideon felt the warmth of the stone die back down to its usual dull grey. He always loved the soft energy that emanated from the stone, its warmth made him feel connected to something bigger, like a momentary beam of sunlight touching your skin on a cloudy day, only for it to be ripped away and replaced by nothingness. Reluctantly Gideon returned the stone to his satchel and slowly edged down the tiled roof of the Wobbly Tavern, the job as soon as it started was done. Climbing down the side of the pub was usually no mean feat, the roof backed onto a side street aptly known as beggars fall. A place for urchins and thieves alike to do this and that for the right price. However at this time of day the street was largely silent. Gideon usually took advantage of this prime spot to get out un-noticed, the various hand grips down were well known by him but even his small size sometimes made traversing between the handgrips hard work. Below Gideon recognized two of the hooded figures waiting behind a few crates that had been thrown to the side of the street, although Gideon wasn’t close enough to make out the figures very well, they seemed to be showing each other various things that made metallic noises. Upon navigating the last few obstacles of the pub wall Gideon made a leap down into the street below landing in a murky pool, causing a large splash around him. The two figures cloaks being affected by the radius of the splash, both seemed more interested in the objects they were showing one another. You know the boss really doesn’t like it when we look at the goods before we get back, said Gideon. Both cloaked figures stopped what they were doing and spun to face Gideon. Yeh well we aren’t stealing anything so who cares, one of the hoods said in a high pitched squeal. From the other hood an equally high pitch responded, please don’t tell the boss Gideon, please don’t? The first hooded figure pulled down his hood to reveal a spotty face of a boy that looked like he was in his early teens. He glared at the second hood, I thought you were on my side Hans! Whilst giving him a shove. The hood that was described as Hans fell to the ground and remained silent. In the process, his hood too came down revealing a boy of similar age but with a much more gaunt face. Gideon was well aware of the boy who had pushed Hans to the ground. The other kids called him Spud, but his real name was Darren, he had a reputation for being hot -eaded, picking fights and turning on someone at a moment’s notice. Look, let’s just do this back at the den Spud, now is not the time. Gideon said who sensed the need to defuse the situation as much as he would have liked to punch Spud. The boy turned on Gideon and came up closer, No one tells me what to do, you hear me! Gideon wasn’t the strongest kid around; he knew that Spud would beat him in a straight fight, but what Gideon lacked in strength he made up with intelligence. Spud pushed into Gideon with the larger boys full weight, anticipating the move, Gideon straifed to the left just missing the full force of the blow, but brushed heavily against Spud’s cloak and pockets. As Spud recovered from his failed attack Gideon produced a stone similar to his own from his palm, check your pocket Spud, it would be a real shame if something were to happen to your stone. Spud with a look of confusion checked his pockets and a look of anger and fear crossed his face. Hey! I need that give it back. Gideon aimed the stone at the wall feigning an attempt to throw it. After a few moments of the two boys staring one another down, Spud backed down from Gideon and made his way over to Hans who was still on the ground. Come on Hans get up its time to go home. The boy marched down the road and the figure of Hans rose, gave Gideon a wiry smile and ran off down the road after Spud. Making sure the coast was clear Gideon turned, gave a long look down both ways of the street and ran off after the two boys. Chapter 2 - The den wasn’t a pretty place but it was all the boys had. As any place in the old quarter of town the flight of jobs and industry turned the area into a place of lawlessness and poverty. Many of the boy’s parents had been workers in the area only to be thrown out onto the streets when times got tough and the parents moved out to find new work. Gideon knew this well and as much as he sometimes hated the other boys, they were family and the others like Spud and Hans knew that too. As the three boys turned the last corner the familiar dingy tanners s'tore yard known as the Den appeared in-front of them. It was an old two st-ry partially collapsed stone building that once was used to store leathers and hides for travel east to the port city of x. The building was set apart from any others not by its own accord but due to the collapse of its neighbourig buildings. At the front of the building stood an old set of double doors that although old looked incredibly sturdy. Above the doors was a faded sign that read “Old Town Orphanage.” And above that were six boarded up-windows. During the Campaign Sessions 1-10 (1) Having agreed with Vondal to stay together and search for a way to use magic as a means to reverse past mistakes the two travelled to the Corsairs Crossroads to search for opportunities to advance their power. Upon arrival, Gideon noticed two agents of the Arcanum a college of magic in Levvar. Deo Vallier offers the two a job and shields them from the agents of the Arcanum. Gideon and Vondal are introduced to Scrimshaw, Mauna and Rittok. Upon completing the job in the basement of the Corsair's Crossroads the group returned to the pub and plotted their next moves. After a conversation with Vondal, Gideon revealed that his attempts at magic following the thievery of Killean Black's magic book led to the burning down of his orphanage. Vondal and Scrimshaw attempted to comfort Gideon who in retaliation fled from the party into the woods. Gideon was then kidnapped by the two agents of the Arcanum and was rescued by the party. Gideon pledged his allegiance to the group as they showed they cared about Gideon. (2) The party headed west towards the city of Borrathon along the river Hanstone in hopes of opportunities to work and to avoid the grasps of the Arcanum. Gideon had a mission of his own, to figure out the notes left to him within Kilean Black's book. (Front cover) - Three lions walk into a bar..... From May x (On notes page) - Caya mentioned an Elder Box? Meeting in the May Helm. (On back) - II, III, V, IX From these notes GIdeon was able to deduce little but he knew that Caya Kalko was the leader of the Black Hand, and also that whatever this Elder Box was, it was potentially very dangerous. (3) On the way to Borrathan the party were introduced to kocal powers such as The Tempus Brand through their meeting with the inquisitor Ezekiel Kane. And the mysterious group known as The Strangers through an encounter with the elusive Johann Bund. At this point Gideon still had reservations about trusting the group however he knew that it would be best to stay with them for protection. Over this time Gideon opened up about the origins of his strange spell-book that looked a lot more well-kept then he did. The party accepted Gideon's sins and Vondal suggested he atoned for the mistakes of the past. This time Gideon did not run away. (4) The party arrived at the city of Borathan and hunted down the Oak Bull from a tip provided from Johann who asked them to deliver a letter. The party found that the Oak Bull was not a regular building but a strange space paradox that grew as the party came closer. The party delivered the letter and carried onto the pub in the canal district known as the May Helm. Because of Gideon's spell book he was dubious of staying at the very place Caya was potentially due to meet at. He tried to hide this fact from the party and instead decided to investigate for himself during the night. Going into the basement of the May Helm GIdeon overhead a conversation between Caya, and a few agents from the Arcanum in Levar. During the conversation it is revealed that the location of an elder box had been discovered and was being fought over by the Tempus Brand, Black Hand and a mysterious figure known as Neruzatar. Caya references the deaths of the Knights and then promptly leaves. It is revealed later (18) that the agents of the arcanum were there to ask Caya to capture Gideon for a hefty sum. The next day Gideon, Scrimshaw and Mauna head to the Magisterium of Borathan to figure out the origins of Scrimshaw's strange dreams that involved a Shadow Girl. Due to the parties non-refined appearance an upstart prince by the name of Basil Blackfire tricked the party into going into the Magisterium library with a lit candle. (5) The party were subsequently subdued and brought to the Grand Magister Castian Gilperos for punishment. The party were banished from the magisterium. During this period of time Rittok and Vondal bump into Vondal's old Dwarvish quartermaster Burman from Uzul-Danar. Burman later gives Vondal his family sword Avenger which belonged to his father. (6-8) After a run in with the minions of the Elder Brain and a man turned mind-flayer by the name of Professor Aren Methrik the party eventually find themselves staying at the Oak Bull. During that first night the Mauna had a vision of two people looking over the bodies of two people the party had killed trying to retrieve the body of Professor Methrik. One of the people looking over the corpses was Caya, and the other was a armoured man with a smooth helmet that appeared to have necrotic powers. in the Mines of Ratford investigating a strange disturbance. Down the bottom of the mines the party fought off a dark and hideous shadow creature that was protecting a large crystal. Within the crystal was a strange device that was later confirmed to be an elder box. The party found out that within the kaleidoscope that made up the elder box was the essence of a god. (9) To avoid further detection in the city from various interest groups the party decided to disguise themselves. Gideon's disguise was a dress and so the party suggested he took up a more suitable name. Scrimshaw firstly suggested calling him Gidena, however Gideon did not like that name, instead Gideon liked the name Bridget. During this time Gideon also came down with a case of Laryngitis. Later that day the party went to retrieve a ring that was the property of Father Bound, a turncoat member of the Tempus Brand. (10) The raid to retrieve the ring was successful but resulted in Gideon and Vondal being taken by the Black Hand and having all their possessions taken including Gideon's spell-book. Sessions 10-20 Gideon and Vondal were taken to the basement of the May-Helm by Mereth Akure who they had met earlier on their travels (Session 3). And was soon interrogated by Caya himself and in the background was the armoured figure who accompanied him earlier. Caya revealed that he desired the ring and also announced that he was fully aware that Gideon had snuck down into the basement of the May Helm and listened in on their conversation. Caya also was aware that we possessed an elder box and wanted to negotiate its transfer to his possession. Caya eludes that the Arcanum are in Caya's pocket andattempts to tempt Gideon with the promise of power. Gideon wants to try and escape his capture using the spells Fireball and Invisibility he hid in his shoe along with a set of thieves tools. The man in the black suit of armour speaks to Gideon and Vondal. Gideon doesn’t recognise the man but his presence rings a bell. There was an old song that reminds Gideon of the figure but he cannot remember where the song was from. The figure reveals he does not work for the Black Hand but has similar interests to Gideon. The foot soldier to Neruzatar reveals he to is looking for the elder box for his master Neruzatar and tries to make a deal with Gideon. The figure first suggests that Gideon has potential, and should travel with him back to his home at Carnea. The figure also first alludes to knowing that Gideon is being hunted by the Arcanum. After a while Gideon tries to break out using thieves tools. it works but as he tries to get Vondal out the thieves tools break. Vondal pursuades Gideon to flee and leave him behind. Gideon promises not to give up on Vondal, gives him a hug and turns himself invisible and leaves. Shortly after Gideon's escape, The dark armoured figure returns. He sees that Gideon escpaed and in a fit of rage stabs the still chained Vondal through the throat. In Vondal's dying breath he says that the armoured figure will always be a foot soldier, and will never be a god. (11) Hearing news of Vondal's death Gideon blamed himself for what happened and opted to be alone for a while. During this time he missed the partys first meeting with Dayrus and his younger sister Saka, a pair of Tieflings in search of an ancient relic of their homeland, The Heart of the Forest. Maua discoverd that the armoured man that killed Vondal left the city shortly after with Avenger and Gideon's spell book heading to what was presumed to be Carnea. Mauna not knowing that the sword and book had been taken by the figure pursuaded Gideon to stop grieving and try and retrieve the objects. The raid somewhat works however Mauna and Gideon fail to find the sword and book in the May-Helm, instead they find a selection of treasures and conclude that the armourd figure took their possessions. Mauna also curiously overheard a meeting between Caya and a member of the Arcanum of Levarr. Back at the Oak Bull The Strangers provide Gideon with a new spell book with a logo of The Strangers on it and the party flee the city with the Black Hand and the Magisterum closing in around the Oak Bull. The party trek south to Port Dalron in the Dancing Coast to try and escape the politics of Borathan and to go and meet up with associates of Mauna. On the way they meet one of the Dons' of the Port by the name of Mahir Vahieran. He invites Gideon and the group to his party and carries on down the road while the party camp for the night. (12-14) Port Dalron yields new opportunities for the group, they purchase and refurbish a ship, visit the famous gambling house the Citadel Sin and Gideon, recieves a new set of clothes and go to Don Mahir's party where Gideon developed an appetite for Arien Oranges and adopted the persona of Lord Gideon of Mannsfort. However, during this time Gideon struggles to come to terms with his belief that he was responsibile for the death of Vondal and spends a lot of time investigating the origins of the armored man. His research and information provided by the Loremaster of Port Dalron gave Gideon the ability to discover that the armoured man was a Scion of Carnea. He found out that Scion's are the loyal footsoldiers of the Lich Neruzatar and hail from the land of Carnea to the north. Although at this point Gideon failed to put a name to the particular Scion that murderd Vondal. At this point Don Mahir puts the party in contact with Don Pachino who offers the party a job to retrieve the Key in the Mountain, a sword bured deep within Mysterian ruins in the Lashmeer Heights. (15-16) The party trek into the mountain and after many challenges and puzzles retrieve the key in the mountain. On the way back to the port, the party find information that the Scion had visited Port Dalron in their abscense and also decide to store the elder box in Don Pachino's vault. The party suggest that The Scion is here to finish the job and kill Gideon, however this was not confirmed. As the party return to the Amerthyst they discover that Halsium had been kidnapped because of a note left that confirms the Scion has the old lady. Interestingly the letter signs off by the name Marez. The party dash to Don Mahir's house to warn him that he may be next. Mahir retrieves a letter from Marez which confirms he and Gideon have unfinished bussiness and also contain a hidden message... I've seen into your soul, Gideon. There's still time to join me. It is your destiny to become powerful. Your skills are incredible for someone untrained. Let me bring you back to Carnea. Your friends needn't know. There is an interesting... gathering, let's say, by the sunken temple in the Thousand Teeth tonight. It is likely to be remembered in the tomes of history for a very long time indeed. Missing it would be... unfortunate. Come alone. (17)Having read the message, Gideon vows to go to the meeting but the party object. Gideon argues that at this point he must try anything to avenge Vondal's memory. Even if that means going along with whatever the Scion wants from Gideon. The party begrudingly agree but insist on shadowing him from a distance. Gideon travels to the meeting alone and meets Marez upon the cliffs east of Port Dalron. Marez offers for Gideon to travel with him to Carnea because Gideon has special blood. Confused by what the Scion meant Gideon pushed further and found out that the reason he was able to understand magic so easily wasnt because he was intelligent but because his father was a Magister who broke his vowe of celebacy. As a result Gideon had magical blood that Neruzatar desires. The Lich sent Marez to kill the agents of the arcanum tracking Gideon because he desired the young wizard for himself. The Scion also said that Killean Black set up his visit to Bretia to allow Gideon to get hold of the book so that he could track down Gideon using the book as a homing beacon. Killean Black according to Marez is an Inquisitor who specialises in hunting down the offspring of rouge wizards to keep the blood-lines pure. Gideon agrees to travel with Marez as a bluff to try and find an opportunity to kill him, but is somewhat tempted by the power Neruzatar offers to the loyal. It is also revealed Neruzatar has gained possesion of an Elder Box. The party find out that Gideon agreed to go with Marez and came up with a plan to ambush him in his cart as he travelled with Gideon to Carnea. Gideon is given his original spell-book back by Marez and also is reunited with Vondal's sword Avenger and finds out that Vondal had been buried in a ditch somewhere. Time passes and the party spring their ambush all be it poorly. The party fight Marez and after a few close calls manage to knock the Scion unconscious. The party bind Marez and when he comes too discover that where his eyes should be are large grotesque nails. Gideon plunges Avenger in his chest ending the Scions life and the party dispose of his body by feeding it to Saka's enchanted pigs. (18) After defeating Marez the party took a well earned break and spent a while waiting before carrying on to Orristas on a tip that we may find clues to The Heart ot the Forest. During the downtime Gideon headed to the Gangregs and joined the service of the House of the Profain, taking part of local supply and people transports for Visekel Voner. During his time he met many crew members who had travelled far and wide and enjoyed spending time with Rolo, her "pet" Goliath onboard ships and spent a little while with Fan Voner, Visekel's sister Between jobs Gideon also held firm to the promise he made to Scrimshaw and helped reasarch his heritage and origins of his magic at the Magisterum in Port Dalron.